Hyung!
by LeeTeukSJ
Summary: Kali ini, kisah Leeteuk dan Yesung. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?


author: KS_LeeteukSJ  
genre: comedy (?)  
Pairing: YeTeuk

Happy reading ^^

**HYUNG!**

~~ At backstage di salah satu studio televisi terkenal di Korea~~

"Hyunnggg.. ayo pulangg!" teriak Yesung.

"Ahh.. iya iya, aku tau, Sungie. Mari semua, aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih atas kerja sama nya hari ini," ucap Leeteuk dengan sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya. Lalu berlari kecil menuju Yesung yang sudah menunggunya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Lama sekali kau," gerutu Yesung.

Leeteuk nyengir, "kita harus ramah dengan mereka, Sungie," ujar Leeteuk bijak.

"Iya, aku tau. Tapi apa harus setengah jam, beramah ramah nya? Aku bisa bertambah tua jika menunggu mu terus seperti itu," Yesung masih menggerutu.  
Keduanya sedang berjalan menuju mobil.

"Kamu itu," Leeteuk senyum senyum, "merasa lebih tua daripada ku ya?"

"Tidak mungkin kan?" Yesung menyeringai, "bahkan aku terlihat lebih muda daripada Kyu".

"Aishh~, untung saja Kyu tidak dengar perkataan mu ini," Leeteuk bergidik, "dia lebih menyeramkan daripada kamu".

"Apa tidak terbalik, Hyung?" ujar Yesung, menyeringai lagi. Mereka sudah duduk di mobil. Leeteuk berada di belakang setir, sementara Yesung sudah duduk manis di samping Leeteuk.

"Maksudmu?" Leeteuk bertanya sambil mengatur persneling, lalu menginjak gas secara perlahan. Mobil mulai melaju. "Kamu merasa kamu lebih menakutkan daripada Kyu?"

"Aishh.. benar benar," Yesung memasang sabuk pengaman, "maksudku, Hyung lah yang paling menakutkan di antara kami semua".

"Benarkah?" Leeteuk menyeringai, "aku merasa terhormat jika di anggap begitu," ujarnya lagi sambil terbahak.

Yesung mendelik, "Yang benar saja Hyung," sergahnya.

Leeteuk hanya senyum senyum mendengar dongsaengnya protes begitu. Tapi tampaknya Yesung belum puas jika tidak mendapat jawaban dari hyung nya itu. Yesung masih memperhatikan Leeteuk, hingga Leeteuk merasa risih.

"Kamu mau mati, ya?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan begitu. Aku risih. Kalau aku grogi lalu mengendarainya tidak benar hingga mobil nya oleng, kita bisa..."

"Oke. Cukup. Aku berhenti menatapmu," kata Yesung keki.  
Leeteuk mengedip sambil menjulurkan lidahnya beberapa saat, tapi tetap fokus ke depan.

"Di lihat seperti itu saja kau risih, Hyung," sindir Yesung, "bagaimana jika ELF dari bangku penonton yang menonton mu, melihatmu tanpa jeda sama sekali?"

"Itu beda situasi," sahut Leeteuk tenang, "aku yakin pasti yang menatapku adalah para gadis, dan dalam jarak yang cukup jauh. Bukan laki laki yang tengah menatap Hyung nya yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya".

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Hyung," Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, "Jadi, apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?" ulang Yesung, kembali ke topik awal.

"Yang mana? Aku merasa sedari tadi aku terus mengucapkan kata kata yang sangat berarti untuk.."

"Cukup. Kata kata mu yang bilang kamu merasa terhormat jika di anggap begitu. Apa maksudmu, Hyung?"

"Oh itu," jawab Leeteuk santai, "kau juga tau, aku bukanlah leader yang baik. Setidaknya, leader yang baik itu harus bersikap galak dan tegas.."

"Tapi kau bukannya tidak tegas, Hyung," seloroh Yesung.

"Ohya?" Leeteuk menoleh sedikit, lalu fokus kembali ke jalan, "tapi terkadang aku ingin di anggap menakutkan.." ucapan Leeteuk terhenti.

"Kenapa, Hyung?" Yesung menyadari ada yang tidak beres dari raut wajah leadernya itu.  
Hyung nya menatap ke depan dengan wajah panik.

"Mau apa mereka?" tanya Leeteuk pada Yesung dengan wajah panik.  
Yesung segera menengok ke depan. Tampak beberapa orang yang terlihat mabuk, menghampiri mobil Audi milik KangIn, dan menggebraknya.

"Ahh," seru Leeteuk tertahan, "aku bisa di hajar KangIn jika mobilnya lecet," ucapnya panik.

"Tenang, Hyung," Yesung memegangi tangan Hyungnya yang gemetaran dengan hebat.  
Lalu dia berbalik ingin keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Leeteuk panik.

"Hyung tunggu di sini. Aku yang menghadapi mereka," ujar Yesung menenangkan Leeteuk.

"Jangann!" teriak Leeteuk, "Aku takut. Jangan keluar. Bagaimana jika kita tabrak saja mereka?" lanjutnya sambil memegang stir. Dan tangannya sudah terlihat gemetaran.

"Lalu kita akan menginap atau bahkan lebih parah lagi, tinggal di penjara, Hyung!" dan Yesung keluar. Di iringi dengan teriakan dari Leeteuk.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Yesung tenang. Sementara Hyung nya sudah panik menelpon bala bantuan di dalam mobil.

"Mobil kalian bagus nih," ujar orang orang mabuk itu sambil mengelus mobil Audi milik KangIn itu, "boleh buat kami?"

"Sopan sekali cara mu meminta," Yesung menyeringai, "tapi maaf saja, aku tidak berminat memberikannya".

"Kami memaksa loh," ujar salah satu dari mereka, yang langsung maju dan mencengkram baju depan Yesung dan menggertak dengan mengacungkan tinjunya ke depan wajah Yesung.

"Waaa," teriak Leeteuk dari dalam mobil, melihat dongsaengnya di keroyok, "aku harus bagaimana? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?"

Yesung masih berwajah datar dan tanpa ekspresi, meskipun tinju orang itu sudah benar benar mengancam nya, "Macam macam dengan ku, akan ku buat kau menyesal," tatap nya tajam, dan kali ini, ekspresi nya mulai terlihat seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin. Cengkraman orang itu mengendur sesaat, dan Yesung langsung memutar tubuh nya lalu melayangkan kaki nya yang kemudian langsung membuat orang mabuk itu jatuh.  
Leeteuk bertepuk tangan dari dalam mobil, tapi tentu saja tak di dengar oleh Yesung. Dia langsung maju ke depan, berhadapan dengan yang lain nya. Kira kira ada 4 atau 5 orang lagi yang harus di hadapi Yesung.  
Leeteuk tidak tega. Jadi dia celingukan sesaat di dalam mobil, mencari cari sesuatu untuk membantu dongsaengnya itu. Dan dia menemukan payung. Jumlahnya ada 5 dan dia mengambil 2 payung panjang sebagai senjatanya. Lalu mematikan mesin, keluar dari mobil dan segera mengunci mobilnya. Nah, sekarang dia siap bertarung.  
Leeteuk celingukan lagi, melihat Yesung sudah di keroyok segerombol orang mabuk itu. Dia segera membantu Yesung dengan memukul salah satu orang yang mengeroyok dongsaengnya itu dengan payung di genggamannya. Orang itu tersungkur, tapi yang lain malah berbalik menyerang Leeteuk.

"Waa," Leeteuk berteriak. Dia mengayunkan payung payung panjangnya ke segala arah. Membuat orang orang yang ingin mengeroyoknya jadi mundur.

"Hyung, kau sedang apa?" tanya Yesung sambil berteriak. Sementara dia masih menghadapi lawannya satu persatu.

"Membantu mu," jawab Leeteuk sambil sibuk mengayunkan payung nya asal asalan.

"Yang sedari tadi ku lihat, kau hanya mengikuti gerakan Shaolin saja," balas Yesung lagi, sambil tetap melawan orang orang mabuk itu.

"Hei, Sungie. Manusia manusia ini benar benar mabuk atau tidak sih?" tanya Leeteuk.  
Sekarang dia mengibas ngibaskan payungnya, membuat mereka makin ngeri lagi mendekatinya.

"Sepertinya tidak, Hyung," jawab Yesung, dia perlahan mendekat ke arah Hyung nya. Sambil terus meninju ninju lawan nya.

"Hei, kami beneran mabuk," jawab satu dari gerombolan itu, membuat teman temannya yang lain bengong sejenak.

"Hyung, sekarang!"

Bugg! Dhukk!  
Leeteuk dengan cepat memukul 2 orang di samping nya, sementara Yesung menendang 2 lain nya. Lalu Leeteuk buru buru membuka mobil, masuk ke dalam dan menghidupkan mesin. Dan Yesung juga langsung berlari masuk ke dalam mobil. Leeteuk langsung menginjak gas kuat kuat dan mobil melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Jawaban yang bagus," ujar Leeteuk, dengan suara terengah engah.

"Yah," sambar Yesung nyengir, "entah dia yang IQ nya di bawah rata rata, atau memang kita yang kelewat jenius".

"Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Kyu," cibir Leeteuk.

"Ya, dan aku ketularan pintarnya," ujar Yesung dengan bangga.

"Ha," Leeteuk tergelak, "juga ketularan kebiasaan buruknya".

"Ya. Kau juga ketularan kebiasaan buruknya," kata Yesung dengan wajah datarnya, sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya.

"Kebiasaan buruknya yang mana yang menulariku?" Leeteuk menoleh sekejap ke arah Yesung, terkesiap dan segera menepikan mobilnya. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak apa apa," ujar Yesung cepat, "Ayo jalan".

"Jalan kemana?" hardik Leeteuk, "Kau berdarah. Tadi apa terkena pukulan?"

"Sedikit," Yesung meringis, "sudahlah Hyung. Ayo jalan. Aku sudah lelah sekali".

"Aku lihat dulu luka mu," Leeteuk berkeras.  
Yesung mengalah. Dia mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Leeteuk. Leeteuk memperhatikan dengan cermat.

"Luka mu ini parah sekali," kata Leeteuk, sambil menyentuh luka yang berada di sudut bibir Yesung, dan sebagai akibatnya, tangan Leeteuk langsung di tepis Yesung.

"Aku tau," jawab Yesung singkat.

"Harus di obati," kata Leeteuk dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Aku tau, Hyung. Lebih baik kau menyetir dulu, sekarang. Lalu sesampainya di dorm, baru luka ku bisa di obati," ujar Yesung panjang lebar.

"Oke. Aku ngebut".  
Dan sepanjang perjalanan yang tersisa Yesung hanya bisa berteriak teriak sambil memegangi seatbelt karena Leeteuk masih dalam proses trainee untuk menjadi seorang supir.

"Hyuuuunngg! Stop stooopp! Stooooopppp!"

"Kamu berisik sekali, Sungie. Aku sedang konsentrasi menyetir," jawab Leeteuk. Dia sedang sibuk menyalip sebuah truk.

"Hyuuunngg! Itu truukkk!"

"Siapa yang bilang itu kereta bayi? Kau berisik sekali".

"Siapa yang tidak berisik dalam keadaan begini?! Hentikan Hyung! Stooooopppp!"

"Aku tidak berisik," ucap Leeteuk santai, sementara wajah Yesung sudah seperti mayat saking pucatnya. Leeteuk menyalip lagi. Kali ini di kedua sisi nya adalah bus umum. Leeteuk menyalip di tengah.

"Hyuuunngg!"

"Aku ini pembalap. Tenang saja".

"Asal ingat saja kalau ini adalah mobil KangIn, Hyung!"

"Oh iya, benar juga. Aku lupa," Leeteuk menurunkan kecepatannya satu speed. Tapi itu tidak membuat Yesung lebih tenang. Dia masih berteriak berteriak di dalam mobil.

"Hyung!"

"Hei, aku tau kau ini penyanyi. Tapi apa perlu berteriak selantang itu di tempat yang space nya kecil begini?"

"Kau juga penyanyi, Hyung," sahut Yesung, wajahnya sudah seputih kertas sekarang, "aku teriak daritadi saja tidak kau dengar. Apalagi kalau aku tidak teriak!"

"Bicaramu seolah olah aku ini tuli. Justru aku hampir tuli mendengar suara mu yang sedari tadi berteriak terus.."

"Hyung! Awaaasss!"  
Truk pengangkut di depan mata. Leeteuk segera membanting stir ke kanan, menyesuaikan sebentar, lalu mengambil kiri lagi. Setelah itu dia mengambil jalur cepat lagi dan kembali berpacu.

"Kau gila, Hyung!" Yesung menatap Hyung nya dengan ngeri. Mereka nyaris saja bertandang ke dunia lain.

"He he," Leeteuk nyengir, sementara suara nya terdengar gemetar, "aku ini hebat kan?" tanyanya. Tapi dia menurunkan kecepatan menjadi normal.

"Hahh" Yesung menghela napas, "hampir saja kita mengunjungi rumah sakit," Yesung meringis ngeri.

"Sudahlah. Jangan membesarkan masalah kecil.."

"Yang benar saja Hyung!" teriak Yesung lagi.

"Aduh," Leeteuk mengusap telinga nya yang pekak karena teriakan Yesung, "Kamu itu hobi teriak ya? Suara mu tidak habis?"

"Aku masih punya banyak persediaan suara, Hyung".

"Terserahlah," Leeteuk manyun, "yang penting, jangan beritahu pada KangIn ya, kalau mobilnya nyaris ku hancurkan".

"Iya. Aku mungkin hanya bercerita jika tadi kita nyaris meregang nyawa," jawab Yesung dengan wajah datarnya yang masih pucat, "Lagipula itu juga kalau aku ingat menceritakan nya saat menjenguk nya nanti".

"Mudah mudahan kau lupa," ujar Leeteuk, saat mobil mulai memasuki pelataran dorm, "jangan bilang bilang pada yang lain ya," ucapnya lagi.  
Yesung hanya mengangguk. Lalu saat Yesung keluar, dia nyaris terjatuh.

"Sungie?" Leeteuk langsung keluar dan membantu Yesung, "Kenapa?"

"Kaki ku lemas Hyung," keluh Yesung, "karena daritadi terlalu tegang dengan mu".  
Leeteuk membantu Yesung duduk lagi di mobil, mengumpulkan kekuatannya, sementara Leeteuk mematikan mesin mobil dan menarik rem tangan.

"Tidak separah itu juga, kan?" komentar Leeteuk seenaknya.  
Yesung hanya mendelik mendengar komentar Leeteuk. Sementara Leeteuk nyengir.

"Jadi, kamu perlu ku papah?"

"Tak usah. Aku kuat berjalan sendiri".

"Atau perlu ku tuntun?"

"Niat sekali, Hyung," Yesung mendelik, "harusnya Kyu yang kau tuntun," ujarnya lagi. Kali ini, dia mulai berjalan tertatih. Dan Leeteuk mengekori di belakang Yesung.

"Hyung sudah pulang!" teriak Kyu saat Leeteuk dan Yesung memasuki dorm di lantai 11.

"Hyuuunnnggg!" semua member serentak menghampiri mereka semua. Sementara Leeteuk dan Yesung kebingungan.

"Kenapa kalian di sini juga?" tanya Leeteuk pada Shindong, Heechul dan Donghae yang juga berada di dorm lantai 11 itu.

"Sungie Hyung?" panggil Ryeowook, dan Yesung menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa, Wookie?" tanya Yesung. Tapi Ryeowook tak menjawab. Dia segera menarik Hyung nya itu, lalu mendudukkan nya di kursi di dalam dorm. Ryeowook menatap Yesung agak lama, lalu dia meninggalkan Yesung, pergi ke dalam, sementara Yesung dan yang lainnya bingung dengan tingkah Ryeowook. Tak lama, Ryeowook keluar sambil membawa sekotak P3K lalu berjongkok di depan Yesung. Yesung bengong.

"Kamu.. mau apa?"

"Mau mengobati Hyung," Ryeowook memegang dagu Yesung, "tahan ya, Hyung," ujarnya lagi sambil mengoleskan obat di sudut bibir Yesung. Yesung meringis.

"Whaaa," Leeteuk terkagum kagum melihat adegan itu, "Wookie hebat sekali bisa menyadari luka Sungie. Aku saja harus melihat dia meringis dulu baru tau kalau dia terluka," ujar Leeteuk polos, yang tak menyadari ucapannya mendapat pelototan tajam dari para member lainnya.

"Jadi," Heechul langsung menyela, "berita itu benar?"

"Berita apa?" tanya Leeteuk dan Yesung bersamaan. Ryeowook sampai harus menunda kegiatan nya karena Yesung langsung menoleh ke arah Heechul.

"Berita nya adalah," kata Siwon menjelaskan, sementara Ryeowook memegangi dagu Yesung supaya Yesung tidak menoleh kanan kiri lagi, "kalian dari bar dan habis membuat keributan di sana".

"Membuat kami harus segera ke sana, tengah malam begini," Shindong menyela.

"Hahahahaha," Leeteuk dan Yesung langsung ngakak, sementara yang lain melongo melihat 2 orang yang mereka cemaskan, malah berbalik menertawakan mereka.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Heechul sinis.

"Tidak," jawab Leeteuk polos.

"Jelas jelas kau tertawa, Hyung," gerutu Sungmin.

"Siapa yang.."

"Hyung. Kau diam saja. Aku sedang mengobati mu," omel Ryeowook, membuat Yesung langsung mengunci rapat mulutnya.

"Biar ku teruskan pertanyaan dari Yesung. Siapa yang bilang begitu?" ujar Leeteuk.

"Kami mendapat telepon. Entah dari siapa. Dia bilang kalian memulai keributan di bar," jelas Donghae. Yesung melirik ke arah Leeteuk. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Leeteuk bingung harus menanyakan apa.

"Kalian bilang, kalian mendapat telpon?" tanya Yesung, sambil memegangi tangan Ryeowook yang sedang mengobatinya, membuat Ryeowook terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya sementara.

"Iya. Telepon nya ramai sekali. Makanya kami percaya saja," kata Kyu menjelaskan.

"Tapi..," Leeteuk menoleh ke arah Yesung sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "aku menelpon kalian tadi, dan tidak ada yang tersambung sama sekali".

"Benarkah?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan, sementara member yang lain bergegas melihat handphone mereka masing masing.

"Ya," ujar Leeteuk lagi, "tapi bukan karena kami ada di bar, melainkan ingin meminta pertolongan kalian".

"Dan kami syuting, bukan ke bar. Apa kalian lupa?" tanya Yesung mengingatkan.

"Tentu saja kami ingat, Hyung," jawab Sungmin, "tapi kami menelpon ke tempat syuting kalian tadi, dan mereka bilang kalian sudah pulang. Sementara kalian belum sampai di dorm".

"Lalu apa kami harus ke bar juga setelah lelah syuting seperti itu?" ujar Leeteuk dengan nada dongkol.

Heechul mengangkat bahu, "mungkin saja kau ingin hiburan sambil merayu gadis gadis di sana, Angel," ledek Heechul.

"Bagaimana denganku, Hyung?" sergah Yesung, sementara Leeteuk manyun, "aku kan tidak tahan minum minuman alkohol begitu. Mana mungkin Teuki Hyung membawaku ke sarang alkohol seperti itu?"

"Siapa tau dia memaksa," Heechul memasang wajah polos.

Yesung menggeleng, "siapa di sini yang setuju jika Teuki Hyung bisa memaksa kita melakukan hal yang tidak bisa kita lakukan?"

"Aku sih tidak percaya," komentar Siwon dengan wajah polos.

"Aku juga. Teuki Hyung tidak akan tega memaksa kita melakukan sesuatu yang merupakan kelemahan kita," sahut Donghae dengan wajah polosnya.

"Sesuju. Teuki Hyung pasti tau kelemahan Sungie Hyung, dan Teuki Hyung tidak mungkin membawa Sungie Hyung ke tempat terlemah Sungie Hyung," timpal Kyu. Sementara yang lain melempar pandangan aneh. "Apa?" tanya Kyu dengan polos.

"Sesuju?" ulang Sungmin.

"Iya. Kita kan di sebut SuJu," kata Kyu sambil tersenyum manis, berniat membuat wajah nya menjadi terlihat polos tapi jadi nya menyeramkan.

"Iya iya. Aku tau," Heechul merengut karena merasa di keroyok member lain, "aku kan hanya mengira saja".

"Untung kau bukan detektif, Chulie," delik Leeteuk, "kalau iya, pasti kau akan pensiun lebih cepat daripada pemula".

"Tentu saja," ujar Heechul dengan bangga, "karena aku terlalu laris dan aku cepat kaya, makanya aku langsung pensiun dini dari pekerjaan itu".

"Terserah apa kata mu lah," Leeteuk cemberut.

"Jadi ini masalahnya bagaimana?" tanya Shindong, mengembalikan topik yang sudah acak acakan dan melenceng jauh itu.

"Yah..," baru saja Leeteuk mau menjelaskan, handphone Heechul tiba tiba bernyanyi dengan nyaring. Di ikuti dengan nyanyian dari handphone Donghae. Heechul dan Donghae segera mengangkat telepon masing masing.

"Bagaimana dengan Hyuungg?" dari 2 telepon itu terdengar kalimat yang sama dari 2 suara yang berbeda. Heechul dan Donghae langsung menjauhkan handphone nya masing masing dari telinga mereka. Karena 2 orang yang menelpon itu bicara dengan volume suara rata rata. Leeteuk dan Yesung berpandangan.

"Rasanya aku mengenali 2 suara yang berteriak itu..?" ujar Leeteuk pelan.

"Kibum dan KangIn yang menelpon," kata Yesung dengan wajah suram nya. Juga membuat wajah Leeteuk seketika suram.

"Benarkah?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan nada ngeri.

"Akan ku loudspeaker," kata Donghae, dan tindakannya di ikuti Heechul.

"Hyuuunngg!" dari 2 handphone yang sudah di loudspeaker itu, terdengar jelas suara Kibum dan KangIn yang berteriak dengan panik.

"Teuki Hyung dan Yesung Hyung baik baik saja?" ini pertanyaan normal yang tentu saja di tanyakan oleh Kibum.

"Apa mobil ku baik baik saja?" ini pertanyaan berkeprimobilan yang di lontarkan KangIn.

"Apa apaan kau, Hyung? Kenapa bertanya mobil mu? Harusnya kau memperhatikan Teuki Hyung dan Yesung Hyung," ini protes normal yang di ajukan Kibum yang berteriak melalui handphone.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah mereka sudah sampai di dorm dengan selamat? Yang harus di khawatirkan adalah mobil ku," jawab KangIn yang tentu saja, lebih normal lagi dan, sekali lagi, berkeprimobilan. Yesung dan Leeteuk lagi lagi berpandangan. Muka Leeteuk sudah ngeri stadium akhir, sementara Yesung mulai meringis suram.

"Apa aku harus bercerita, Hyung?" tanya Yesung dengan ringisan yang bisa membuat orang orang yang tak mengenal dia, kabur ketakutan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Leeteuk menatap Yesung ngeri, "Kalau aku berlama lama dalam masalah ini, bisa bisa kadar malaikat ku berkurang setengahnya".

"Dialog apa itu?" protes Heechul yang mendengar ucapan Leeteuk.

"Apa saja lah," jawab Leeteuk keki.

"Baiklah," Yesung menghela napas sejenak, membuat member yang lain menanti dengan tegang.

"Hei hei," tiba tiba KangIn berteriak, yang tentu saja, melalui handphone Heechul, "Kalian ini ingat aku tidak sih? Kalian pikir aku menelpon darimana? Sudahlah, beritahu saja intinya bagaimana. Tak usah berbelit belit".

"Ini aku mau cerita, KangIn. Kau memotong cerita ku jadi membuat waktu semakin lama," Yesung mengomel.

"He he, oke," ujar KangIn, "silakan bercerita".

"Tadi, aku dan Hyung baru saja pulang dari syuting. Dan kami menggunakan mobil KangIn. Itu pun Teuki Hyung yang mengendarai nya, karena KangIn melarang ku mengendarainya. Lalu..."

"Kelamaan, Hyung!" hardik tersadar. Dia menoleh ke segala arah. Semua member lain menatap nya dengan pandangan aneh. Yesung nyengir.

"Maaf. Jadi perlu di lanjutkan atau tidak?"

"Aku saja," kata Leeteuk dengan wajah datar.

"Siapa saja lah, dan cepatlah. Pulsa ku hampir habis mendengar kalian berdebat dari tadi," gerutu Kibum yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Kamu itu artis, bisa kehabisan pulsa juga?" ejek KangIn.

"Tentu saja, Hyung," sahut Kibum lagi, " karena aku memakai handphone pribadi ku".

"Apa maksudmu?" KangIn bertanya dengan nada aneh.

"Sudah. Ini mau dengar cerita atau tidak?" Leeteuk melerai.

"Mauuu~~," koor seluruh member seperti anak kecil yang akan di dongengkan.

"Jadi, tadi aku dan Yesung bertemu dengan segerombolan orang mabuk dan kami sempat berkelahi sebelum akhirnya menyelamatkan diri," Leeteuk bercerita tanpa jeda dan napas sama sekali sehingga membuat member yang lain tercengang, kecuali KangIn dan Kibum yang tidak terlihat ekspresi nya.

"Astaga Hyung," ujar Siwon dengan wajah takjubnya, "kamu bicara sambil bernafas, kan?"

"Hyung," satu lagi yang berwajah takjub, yaitu Sungmin, "aku sama sekali tidak melihat ada spasi saat kau bicara".

"Hyung," kali ini Kyu yang bicara, dan sambil menatap Sungmin, "tadi itu Teuki Hyung berbicara, bukan menulis. Jadi apa yang kamu lihat?"

"Iya baiklah. Mendengar, bukan melihat. Puas?" ujar Sungmin dengan wajah datar. Sementara Kyu langsung nyengir melihat Hyung nya ngambek.

"Hyung jangan ngambek padaku," kata Kyu sambil mencium pipi Sungmin.

"Ya sudah inti nya begitu lah," kata Leeteuk dengan maksud melerai perdebatan Kyu dan Sungmin, sementara Sungmin masih cemberut.

"Sudah? Itu saja?" yang ini komentar dari Heechul.

"Lalu maunya bagaimana lagi?" sela Yesung sebal.

"Tidak seru," Heechul mengibaskan tangannya, di iringi teriakan dari KangIn.

"Tapi mobil ku tidak apa apa kan, Hyung?"

"Benar benar anak ini," keluh Yesung.

"KangIn, kau tak peduli lagi padaku? Kenapa kau hanya mempedulikan mobil mu?" Leeteuk berkata sambil pura pura terisak.

"Bukan begitu Hyung," ujar KangIn, "aku hanya takut kalau mobil ku bermasalah, nanti merepotkan mu. Lagipula aku yakin kau tidak apa apa selama bersama Yesung Hyung. Benar kan?"

"Benar," jawab Yesung dengan wajah datarnya, "dan dia hebat sekali dalam ber shaolin ria".

Leeteuk nyengir, sementara member yang lain nyaris bersamaan memekik, "maksudnya?"

"Dia membantuku berkelahi dengan senjata payung, dan bukan nya memukul dengan benar, dia malah mengibas ngibaskan payung di tangan nya itu," jelas Yesung.

"Tapi karena itu kita bisa melarikan diri kan?" ujar Leeteuk membela diri.

Yesung menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan aneh, "yang benar saja Hyung".

"Benar kan?" Leeteuk masih ngotot.

Yesung menghela napas, "Terserah Hyung saja lah. Tapi lain kali, biar aku yang bawa mobil KangIn. Aku nyaris saja berkunjung ke dunia lain tadi," lanjut Yesung.

"Kenapa? Aku ini pembalap, tau," kata Leeteuk semena mena.

"Iya iya," jawab Yesung asal.

"Oke," Leeteuk nyengir, "Lalu setelah ini, ada yang berminat berbalapan dengan ku?"

"Hyungg!" serempak semua member berteriak, tak terkecuali 2 manusia yang hanya hadir suara nya tapi tanpa rupa.

"Kenapa?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan wajah polos nya.

"Ku bilang, aku yang akan menyetir jika kita pergi syuting bersama lagi," tegas Yesung.

"Aku tak mau bunuh diri bersama mu, Hyung. Tidak ada romantis nya sama sekali. Mengenaskan yang ada," kata Eunhyuk bergidik. Sementara member yang lain meringis.

"Hyung, awas saja jika mobil ku sampai lecet," ancam KangIn.

"Oke," jawab Leeteuk santai, "Jadi? Ada yang berminat untuk menemaniku balapan?"

"Yaakkk! Hyunnggg!"

~The End~

Nb: cerita di atas merupakan kejadian asli yg di ceritakan Yesung di salah satu acara. dan di tambahkan sedikit sedikit cerita karangan dari penulis yg bikin banyak. *ups* Mian kalo FF nya jadi gaje tingkat dewa :p


End file.
